War For Maka
by Kouta Major101
Summary: This is a new and improved version of the original story, The War for Maka. It's somewhat like the first one, but better. They are still fighting for Maka's heart and read to see who wins! SOUL X MAKA KID X MAKA BLACKSTAR X MAKA
1. Chapter 1

**sorry to all of you who either loved or hated War for Maka... i have deleted the story and im making a new and improved story! Please read it and tell me what you think! :)**

Maka and Soul were walking to school together when Blackstar suddenly showed up...

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP!?" Blackstar yelled into Maka's ear. "Ow Blackstar! I know you're happy to see me and all, but do you really have to burst my ear drum?" Maka asked. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT I DO NOT YELL!" Blackstar yelled defiantly. "Don't worry Maka," Soul said. "I won't let him make you deaf." Soul and Maka had been dating for two months now, and Maka was sure she was in love. She watched happily as Soul kindly told Blackstar to shut up. She had finally gotten it right. She knew she was going to be with Soul forever.

Later that day, in a janitor's closet...

"Hey Soul!" Blackstar yelled angrily. "Why do you keep messing me up!?" Soul gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You know! I try to get Maka to like me back and you mess it up!" Blackstar yelled. Soul still didn't have a clue what was going on. "What? You don't even like Maka... and besides she can't like you back if she's seeing someone." Soul replied. Blackstar's face went blank. "Wait what? She dating someone?" Blackstar whispered. Soul nodded. "WHO!? I WILL KILL HIM!" Blackstar yelled. "Dude... I told you like two moths ago... you are an idiot!" Soul said. "How could you? You know I like her!" Blackstar asked. "Yea well you know that I love her so therefore, conversation, OVER." Soul said and walked out.

even later in the day, kid walks up to soul...

"Soul!" Kid yelled. "What? Let me guess: it's about Maka?" Soul said sarcastically. "Actually, yes." Kid responded.

"Well what?" Soul asked. "You see, it's just, she's so symmetrical!" Kid said.

"Oh I see. You like her too. Well too bad. She's mine for now." Soul stated.

"Well Soul. That's the thing... Spirit found out where your mom is." Kid whispered. Soul's mom had abandoned him when he was a kid because she couldn't take care of him. Ever since then, he's been trying to find out where his mom is and if she's even alive any more. He would do anything to find out.

"He knows where my mom is!?" Soul gasped.

"Yes. But the thing is, he says the only way he'll tell you is if you leave Maka alone." Kid said.

**BUM BUM BUUUUM! Lol sorry guys, cliff hanger! Soo yea tell me what you think and tell me if i should add anything. You guys impact the outcome of the story! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^-^ Thanks! Hope it's better than the original!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i took so long to update guys! ive been REALLY busy with life and all... but anyways promise ill update sooner! hope you enjoy!**

_The next day... at Kid's house..._

"So, Soul, what'll it be? Will you leave Maka alone to find your mother?" Kid asked.

"I...I don't know. You hardly even gave me time to think about it! I need more time!" Soul replied.

"Fine, then. But don't take too long deciding or I'll just tell Spirit to forget about it," Kid said.

_Later that day, back at Maka's houde..._

"Hey Soul? What's up with you?" Maka asked.

"Huh? Oh um what do you mean?" Soul questioned.

"You seem out of it. Is something wrong?" Maka wondered. She looked at Soul, waiting for an answer. But one never came. Instead Soul turned around and faced Maka, staring deep into her eyes.

"Maka? What would you do if I went away?" Soul whispered quietly. Maka looked shocked.

"Soul... what do you mean, if you left...?"

"Just tell me, tell me what you would do."

"I... I... OH FORGET IT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOURE GOING ANYWHERE ANYWAYS!" Maka yelled, her face turned deep red.

"Yeah... not like I'm... going anywhere..." Soul trailed off. He got up and went to his room. As he sat in his bed, he looked at an old picture, the only picture he had of his mom. "I have to go, I have to find her..." Soul said to himself. Solemnly, he got up and walked out to the living room. Maka was laying on the sofa, fast asleep. Soul knelt down beside her and looked sadly at her face. "Goodbye Maka, I'll be back soon. I promise." He kissed her forehead, and left.

_In the morning..._

"Uhmmmm... HUH!?" maka gasped. She had just woken up from a nightmare. "SOUL!? SOUL!?" she cried. She ran around the house, open all the rooms. "SOUL WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed. "Soul... it's just like in the dream. I guess i suppose I have an answer to his question now. If he left, part of me would die."

**AWWW! X'C It's just soo... sssssssaaadd! Anyways hope you liked it! REVIEW! And don't worry ill update soon!**


End file.
